Two-dimensional graphical content has enjoyed great popularity in modern society. For example, two-dimensional graphical content may be included in media such as movies, video games, images, etc. However, current techniques for altering such two-dimensional graphical content have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current techniques for converting two-dimensional graphical content to three-dimensional content are complicated and time-consuming. Additionally, the results of such techniques are commonly crude and inaccurate. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.